Destiny of the Tunnels book 2, Darkest Thunder
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Fawnpaw and Acornpaw have returned from the Moonstone, and continue to train under their mentors' watchful eyes. Tension grows between ThunderClan and ShadowClan as they await WindClan's answer to join their side. And is Berrystorm's loyalty to her Clan rally as strong as she claims? Rated T for violence. Sequel to Leaping Fawn, AKA Fawnshade's Tale
1. Allegiances Prologue

**AN: Welcome, Cat-Lovers! I am GreeceXCats527, and this is Darkest Thunder. I'm putting the allegiances and prologue up tonight, if possible. I have a scrimmage with tennis tomorrow. So excited! It's sort of the first time I'm picking up a racket for about a month, though. Practice was cancelled today. :(**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**** Stonestar** - pale gray tom (tunnel runner)

_Apprentice, Fawnpaw_

**Deputy:**** Snowheart** - white she-cat (tunnel runner)

_Apprentice, Acornpaw_

**Medicine cat:**** Maplewhisker** - dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat

**Smallpaw** - black-and-white she-cat

All-Around Warriors: Frostnose - dark brown tabby tom

**Ground Dashers:**

**Tallwhisker** - tall black tom

_Apprentice, Riverpaw_

**Gingerwhisker** - ginger-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice, Lakepaw_

**Mistpelt** - striped gray she-cat

**Mothdrift** - dark brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Pinepaw_

**Feathernose** - dark gray tom

**Willowheart** - pale gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Mosspaw_

**Tunnel Runners:**

**Heatherwhisker** - pale brown tom

**Crowflight** - black she-cat

**Wingshine** - pale brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Copperpaw_

**Rockystep** - dark gray-and-black tom

**Apprentices:**

**Lakepaw** - dark gray tabby she-cat, distinctive white speckled tail (ground dasher)

**Riverpaw** - pale gray tabby tom (ground dasher)

**Acornpaw** - reddish brown tom (tunnel runner)

**Fawnpaw** - small brown she-cat, large white paws (tunnel runner)

**Pinepaw** - dark brown tabby tom (ground dasher)

**Mosspaw** - dark brown she-cat, large white patches (ground dasher)

**Copperpaw** - ginger-and-brown she-cat, white nose and tail-tip (tunnel runner)

**Queens:**

**Shortclaw** - short black she-cat, mother of Dawnkit, Nightkit, and Flightkit

**Echoleap** - ebony-black she-cat, leafy green eyes, mother of Foxkit, Shykit, and Mothkit

**Kits:**

**Dawnkit** - pinkish-gray she-kit

**Nightkit** - black tom, patch of white behind neck

**Flightkit** - dark gray tom, amber eyes

**Foxkit** - ginger-and-cream tom

**Shykit** - pale gray she-kit

**Mothkit** - dark brown tabby tom

**Elders:**

**Burnwhisker** - black she-cat, whiskers singed off in a fire

**Oakfall** - pale brown tabby tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**** Icestar** - white tom with blue eyes (ground dasher)

**Deputy:**** Owlnose** - dark brown tabby tom (tunnel runner)

_Apprentice, Dawnpaw_ (pale gray she-cat)

**Medicine cat:**** Appleblossom** - golden she-cat, ginger ears and paws, taking refuge in ShadowClan

**Ground Dashers:**

**Antlerfoot** - ginger tabby tom

_Appentice, Moonpaw_ (silver tabby she-cat)

**Runningfoot** - pale brown she-cat

**Toothgrowl** - black tom

_Apprentice, Duskpaw _(ginger tom)

**Tunnel Runners:**

**Birdwhisker** - ginger-and-cream she-cat

**Queens:**

**Shimmernose** - white she-cat, mother of Darkkit and Sunkit

**Kits:**

**Darkkit** - dark gray and black tom

**Sunkit** - golden tabby she-kit

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**** Rushstar** - brown tabby she-cat (ground dasher)

**Deputy:**** Ripplefern** - pale gray she-cat (tunnel runner)

_Apprentice, Bobtailpaw_ (dark brown she-cat, creamy ears)

**Medicine cat:**** Wolfspeckle** - dark gray tom, white speckles

**Splashecho** - silver tabby she-cat

**Ground Dashers:**

**Rainsong** - creamy brown she-cat, dark brown eyes

**Mooseheart** - dark brown tom

_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_ (pale brown she-cat)

**Splashwhisker** - gray tom

Tunnel Runners:

Growltail - dark gray she-cat

**Berrystorm** - black-and-white she-cat

**Ryeheart** - dark brown tom, white speckles

**Cloudheart** - white she-cat, reddish patches

**Foxfrost** - ginger tom, white feet and tail-tip

**Queens:**

**Splashfern** - pale gray tabby she-cat, mother of Ryekit, Cloudkit, and Ebonykit

**Kits:**

**Ryekit** - dark brown-and-white tom

**Cloudkit** - pale gray tabby she-kit

**Ebonykit** - black she-kit

**WindClan**

**Leader:**** Swiftstar** - black-and-white tom (ground dasher)

_Apprentice, Tanglepaw _(blonde she-cat, tangled fur)

**Deputy:**** Snakebite** - pale brown she-cat (tunnel runner)

**Medicine cat:**** Crevicenose** - pale gray tabby tom

**Stormpad** - white-and-cream tom

**Ground Dashers:**

**Swiftstorm** - white-and-brown tom

_Apprentice, Kestrelpaw_ (creamy tom)

Honeyheart - golden-brown she-cat

**Emberfoot** - cream-and-brown she-cat

**Tunnel Runners:**

**Rosefade** - creamy-red she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Grasspaw_ (dark gray tabby tom)

**Featherstep** - pale gray-and-white she-cat

**Queens:**

**Rabbitskip** - pale brown tabby she-cat, mother of Mousekit, Poppykit, and Blossomkit

**Kits:**

**Mousekit** - dusky-brown she-cat

**Poppykit** - brown tabby she-cat

**Blossomkit** - creamy-brown she-cat

**Prologue**

A pale gray she-cat with white patches stood in the middle of a meadow. It was a beautiful meadow, full of new-leaf flowers, though the season was greenleaf. The sky was pitch black, with out stars, and only the moon was light. Off in the distance, thunder rolled, signaling the coming of a storm.

On the she-cat's left, a dark shape moved. It was another cat, this one black with a white nose. She moved stiffly, but with purpose.

"Aspenspirit, what are you oing out here?" the black she-cat murmured, pressing her nose against the other's cheek. "You'll cach cold."

Aspenspirit shook away, her blue eyes troubled. "I could ask the same of you, daughter. I am merely reading the signs. There is much trouble to come to our beloved Clan. Especially to young Fawnpaw."

The black she-cat dipped her head in agreement, but said nothing. She let Aspenspirit continue. "Those two kits will bring troulbe as well," she continued wistfully. "Darkkit and Sunkit, whose destinies are far more horrible than they should be. And there is nothing we can do to help them."

Again, the black cat nodded. "Icestar could tear all four Clans apart," she whispered, looking up at te moon. "I wonder what Mistyshimmer thinks of all this?"

"Ravenstar, I do not believe that such little kits can destroy the Clans," a blue-gray she-cat meowed from the edge of the meadow, padding forward slowly. "After all, by the time they are warriors, Icestar will have finished his shenanigans about all of this."

Aspenspirit gazed up at the sky. "We shall see..."

Then, she whispered something, only loud nough for herself to hear. "Frost will cover the four, and darkness will rule all."

**AN: Spooky! Eh. Whateveh. Wellp, wish me luck att the scrimmage tomorrow. Well, I'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy German Thursday! ^..^ Cat, out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, Cat-Lovers! Greece here. You already knew that... :) So, I have decided to change my pen-name every year. On my birthday! So on October 8th, 1 month from my actual birthday, I will make a poll and you guys can vote for my new name! :D See you at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Fawnpaw followed her father down the tunnel and out the entrance of Mothermouth. Looking back, she saw how dark the tunnel was compared to the early dawn. Maplewhisker was staring up at the clouds, unblinking, her face twisted with worry.

The brown tortoiseshell flicked her tail across Stonestar's shoulders. "Stonestar, we must hurry home," she rushed, her eyes not leaving the sky.

Snowheart gave a snort of disbelief. "And why is that?" she asked, giving the medicine cat an unfriendly roll of her eyes. "We have time before tonight. Stonestar, surely there's enough time to visit Swiftstar and bring him our good news?"

"No!" Maplewhisker cried. "We cannot! StarClan are warning me to bring us home. Something is going to happen today, but I do not know what." She finished with an uncertain shake of her head.

Fawnpaw and Acornpaw exchanged a glance, while Smallpaw just sat there, and calmly curled her tail around her paws. Their gray leader gave a nod and led the way onto the moor, toward the Thunderpath. The Clan deputy gave an exhasperated sigh, but followed them none the less.

Looking around as they walked, Fawnpaw spotted a pale gray and white she-cat leading a brown and white tom as well as a smaller creamy-colored tom down the slope toward them. As they neared, she could make out the cats more clearly, and put names to them. It was Featherpaw, Swiftstorm, and Kestrelpaw, on a patrol.

When they approached, Stonestar dipped his head to Swiftstorm. "Hello, Swiftstorm," he meowed. "What can we do for you?"

Swiftstorm rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Stonestar, that's for Featherstep here to answer," he responded whilst nodding his head at Featherpaw. "She's the one leading the patrol."

Stonestar gave a nod and turned to Featherstep. "Congratulations on your warrior name, Featherstep," he meowed.

The gray and white queen dipped her head, a bit embarassed. "I earned it from the tunnel collapse," she told him quietly. "When Nightpaw... died."

Both groups of cats were completely silent for a moment before Featherstep took a deep, shaky breath, and continued. "Well, what's done is done," she meowed sadly, her voice empty and hollow-seeming. "So, I heard about Ravenstar. Crowflight and her patrol told me. The real congratulations go to you, Stonestar. On receiving your nine lives, that is."

Fawnpaw smiled as the younger she-cat praised her father. She couldn't wait to be a warrior. Six more moons...

"Well, we had better be going," Snowheart meowed, her eyes narrowing at the WindClan cats. "You need to rest. And you can't do that when you're talking to _them_."

The white she-cat spat out the last word as if it were crow-food before heading out once again for their territory. And the young apprentices had no choice but to follow her and the other cats under the Thundertunnel and out back onto ShadowClan territory.

"Stonestar!"

The call came from farther on as a gray tabby ran straight across the marsh. It was Riverpaw, followed shortly by Gingerwhisker, Tallwhisker, and Lakepaw.

Gingerwhisker rubbed her cheek against her mate's shoulder, then stepped back and fixed Snowheart with a glare. The white deputy was curling her lip in disgust. "Don't you have a patrol to lead?" she asked Gingerwhisker, who pointed her nose in the air.

"I could ask you the same thing," Stonestar's mate growled. "But it is time for their, ahem, thing."

Stonestar's eyes widened, then shook his head. "Right," he muttered. "Fawnpaw, head back to camp. Take care of Oakfall and Burnwhisker. Acornpaw, Lakepaw, and Riverpaw. You three go catch some prey. Your mentors will be watching you."

The three apprentices exchanged excited glances, and Fawnpaw padded after Smallpaw and Maplewhisker, heading into the camp.

* * *

**AN: Yay! They're becoming warriors! My sis and dad are watching a Weeping Angels Doctor Who right now. :3 I'll try and update at least once more this weekend, promise! Well, I'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy Polish Saturday! ^..^ Cat, out.**

**~GreeceXCats527**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Herro! I've been really busy lately, and/or haven't been un-lazy enough to go on fanfiction and write. But I have been reading stuffs, and watching Martyn play Tekkit a lot. XD Okay, on with the story!**

**AN part 2: Hey guys! Actually, this chapter was on hold. For a long time. Mainly because my friend and I have been in denial that Martyn ever stopped playing tekkit. But now I have more things to watch. Like a blog! And we do a lot of essay writing for the crappy state here. So we're busy doing an essay on tribes of North America for 'social studies' (NO CAPITALS FOR YOU! Or for Yu, for that matter... XD ) or as we'd prefer to have it called, history. And it's due this upcoming Tuesday. However, today, we are writing another fraqing essay for the crappy state! Don't we have enough work already, without having to write another damn essay!**

**Sorry. I don't actually say crap and damn all that much. This is a fanfiction, after all, and I may be taken in the wrong ways here. But I guess you know how pissed off I am. On with the story! Oh, and just so you know, Icestar might be lieing anytime hge says something. Even if it sounds reasonable. Be on your toes about that one!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Fawnpaw followed the two medicine cats into ShadowClan's camp, her nose twitching in excitement. Riverpaw, Lakepaw and Acornpaw were becoming warriors today! That was something to get excited about. The three siblings had been apprentices for quite sometime now, and they'd trained harder than before after their half-way assessment. They deserved it more than any other cat in the Clan, as far as she was concerned.

Most of the Clan were out on patrols, and the queens were out on a walk, as far as Oakfall knew. Foxkit, Shykit and Mothkit were almost five moons old now, and with the age came roughness. They'd been causing a lot more trouble than usual.

At the moment, the three kits were splashing water on each other from one of the puddles that had been created from last night's rain. Shortclaw's kits watched with wide eyes as they played, jumping away and squealing whenever a drop of water came close to them.

Fawnpaw gave a snort of laughter as she passed them, picking up a large bird from the fresh-kill pile. She's always prefer a lizard, but birds were okay, too. Padding over to the elders' den, she sat down next to Oakfall and took a bite of her bird. It was fluffy in her mouth, and she coughed out a pawful of feather after she'd swallowed. Oakfall purred.

"You might want to pluck the feathers off before you eat it," he pointed out.

Fawnpaw nodded, coughing one last time. "I know," she responded. "But this is the way I've always done it. And I've never choked on or swallowed a feather before."

Again, he purred. "Just like Gingerwhisker," Fawnpaw thought she heard him murmur.

She swallowed another bite of robin, then pushed it aside. Her mind was on other things at the moment, like how well Acornpaw would do on the assessment. "I'm not hungry," Fawnpaw, meowed, giving the elder a nod before walking away. To get her mind off of things, she decided to tell the kits a story.

"Oi, you lot!" she called, making Echoleap's kits halt their play. "Do you want to hear a story, or are you going to keep scuffling about like this and disturbing the elders?"

The three kits exchanged a glance before deciding that a story was much better than getting wet feet right now, and lay down in front of Fawnpaw. "Alright, well, how about I tell you the story or the moon, eh?"

"A long time ago, before the Great Four walked these woods and long after cats had begun to live in them, every night was pitch black. Except for the stars, which gave of no light. There was one cat named Grassnest, a mother of four children.

"The eldest of these kits was Sunnynest. Erm, Burnwhisker told me once that each family shares the same ending name as their mother, that's why. Anyways, Sunnynest was a golden tabby with white paws, tail-tip, and chin. He was named after the great sun that brought them warmth and light during the day time.

"The next child was called Firenest. She was dark ginger and white patches, and smoky gray eyes. Firenest was named after fires that commonly rained throughout their forests. She was the most dangerous, and would grow to be one of the greatest cats in the forest. But that is another story.

"The third child was Stormnest. He was a dark gray tabby tom with thick white paws. See, look at mine. Just like these. Some say he was the first tunnel runner, and he passed the skills down through generations and generations of cats. He has a calm attitude, but could get angry easily. And when he did, he fought like he were a thunderstorm.

"The youngest child of Grassnest was Moonwatcher. The youngest child of each litter, carried on the father's name back then. Their father went by the name of Pinewatcher. He had been a wanderer, like his father, and the many cats before him. Moonwatcher was a slim silver tabby with delicate white paws, and a white dash on her forehead. She didn't know what a moon was, nocat did. Back then, at least.

"Dark nights made hunting hard for most cats. Moonwatcher decided to find something to brighten the night, after her siblings went their own ways. Sunnynest, to live on the moor under the great sun. Firenest, in the pine forest, where she could live in solitude and perform her horrible deeds alone. Stormnest to the river, where he was most comfortable. Moonwatcher and Grassnest were left alone in the oak woods.

"She knew of a cave past Sunnynest's land where a large white stone lay. It was said to glow at night, so Moonwatcher set out to find this stone. When she arrived at the stone, it was quite late a few days time later. She settled down, touching her nose to the stone to sleep. And just before she closed her eyes, the cave lit up and the rock glowed. Moonwatcher could now see a large orb-shaped piece of it, balancing precariously on the top. It wavered playfully, and she lept up to grab it.

"The orb rolled out of the cave, and Moonwatcher chased it across the moor, into the horizon. When she finally caught up to it, she looked down and found her paws placed on nothing but blackness. Below her feet, she watched the sun rise, and Sunnynest's golden pelt emerged from his home, and she watched him chase across the moor until night.

"Suddenly, her stone rolled away. Moonwatcher gasped, and chased it. But the moon, as she called it now, was much too fast. Every night, Moonwatcher chased the stone across the sky, and she still does to this very day." Fawnpaw finished, giving her tail a small lick. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we have a ceremony to attend."

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. That was a story I made up a while ago. Pretty stupid, but I'm mainly writing filler chapters at the moment. I'm also getting into a new anime. Not yet dubbed. So when it is, I'll probably still love the Japanese voice way better. XD It's called FREE! - Iwatobi Swim Club. And guess what? It's about swimming! Real shocker there, huh guys! Okay, well, as probably only a few of you know, I'm leaving soon. For about a week, to go to Disney World. I'm leaving this upcoming Wednesday, after lunch. I'll try and update whenever I can. Well, I'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy British Friday! ^..^ Cat, out.**

**~GreeceXCats527**


End file.
